Tales Of A Student Nurse
by RihannonDreams
Summary: Set after True Colours Colette reveals her student nurse days to MC, Harry and Adele but they are soon joined by others. Will be multiple chapters.


**A/N: Dedicated to Brooke ****:) she cheered me up so I wanted to thank her, plus she has Colette type scrubs ha! Anywho also based on an amazing story she told me so this came to me whilst I was on my way to college. So enjoy! Also DISCLAIMER! BASED ON THE ENDING OF TRUE COLOURS, also some of this is a bit of my own but majority is from Brooke's story :). Also I know that Col said she's known Guy for 15 years please just pretend as most of my stories are based on Colette knowing Zosh she was tiny so please pretend. **

Colette finished her shift around eight o'clock the time she had been wishing for, exhausted yes but for a good reason, if you had spent a whole day chasing after a young doctor and putting your career on the line you would be drained emotionally. Stepping outside Colette felt the cool air blow on her cheeks and she breathed in the smell of Autumn, dressed in a suit and a red shirt she was about to make her way home only a rather posh voice stopped her.

"There's someone who needs a drink as much as I do," Harry hinted but Colette really felt drained never had she ever poured so much energy into two people.

"I'm going go give it a miss and get an early night," Colette made her excuse but Harry had no one of it.

"You can't you're her boss!" Harry argued.

"I'll make my excuses," Colette shrugged.

"There are times when going home makes it worse, and you know it," Harry could tell he had convinced her and Colette smiled.

"Oh alright then," she laughed before giving Adele a side hug and walked with the group.

"So Colette…why weren't you on AAU?" Harry asked curiously as he pulled away from Mary-Claire, "No wait! Let me guess, Mr Self?"

"What?" Colette asked confused.

"Oh come on you don't think we haven't heard about your fanclub?" Harry teased and Mary-Claire laughed, "You were tagged on Facebook, check it," Harry advised and Colette got her phone out before opening up her Facebook app, three notifications and the first was her being tagged in a post by Jenny Benson, _Remembering when the cutie Colette Sheward would go soppy over something like this! _Colette went red as she had been tagged in a photo with Guy and a younger Jesse both wearing tuxedos, Guy had Zosia in front of him with both hands on her shoulder's, "Nothing better than a man in a tuxedo?" Harry winked.

"I was young…he was-"

"Good looking, in a tuxedo, with his daughter," Mary-Claire interjected, "Come on everyone loves it when a dad is all cute, your secret is safe."

…..

In Albi's Mary-Claire was having a very good welcome party, "Right...you know what I'm most interested in?" Mary-Claire asked as she sat down with a cocktail and got out her phone, "Colette's student nurse days, especially since she fancied Mr Self like mad."

"I was...young and naive," Colette played with her hair before getting lots of looks, "Look, he was good looking. Anya was my mentor but she worked on a separate ward from Guy; she asked me once I didn't know she was married to him as she still had March as her surname so her words were, 'would you be able to call Guy Self, as he's apparently late for theatre'. I made the mistake of saying, 'Is that the really arrogant neuro surgeon?'," Colette saw Mary-Claire's face drop and they both started laughing.

"That's true though...I mean good looking but arrogant," Adele added, "Anyway continue."

"I found it strange why she was worried about him being late for theatre, anyway I rang him up and she went to the other phone, which was quite weird. Anyway whilst I'm calling Guy, the woman who's booked in for theatre falls over. So of course head injury you can't go into theatre. I then have the job of calling the surgeon; she is very Serena like GS surgeon and I am a student nurse…she's a big top scary surgeon to me at the time. So she walks on the ward and the lady gets assessed by her. Anya goes to me, 'Colette I'm really sorry but I'm having to put you with…I can't remember her name now, all I know is that she really disliked students, her exacts words were, 'Colette no offence, I hate students, that is why I don't take them on'."

"Basically Jac Naylor in nurse form?" Mary-Claire asked.

"Yeah that's it, Jac Naylor in nurse form; I'm just being a good student and she comes up to me and goes, 'Do you want to go into theatre?'-"

"Was this your theatre placement?" Mary-Claire asked and Colette shook her head, "I never got to go into theatre…well major theatre, until my theatre placement."

"Shh Colette's telling a story!" Adele interrupted but she got funny looks, "What I'm interested!" Adele argued.

"Calm down you can my stories anytime," Harry interjected and Adele glared, "I get to go into theatre with Mr Griffin…isn't that interesting enough?"

"Anyway…so I get into scrubs basically the colours I wear now and I get the hat on and I walk into the anaesthetic room, before being asked: 'Who are you?' and I of course replied with 'Colette Sheward student nurse'…I think they thought I was second year as

The anaesthetist left me to cannulate whilst he went off somewhere, I even said 'I'm not suppose to cannulate' he mumbled something and then left me," Colette explained and Adele looked so amazed, "They were asking me all these questions about what veins was I able to see? Subclavian vein, Carotid vein, I got it all right but as they probably thought I was second year I could answer more confidently. After anaesthetics I walked into the theatre ans they had the SHO, Registrar and then….she walked in," Colette stood up to imitate the entrance, "Walked in saying: Right I want this, this and this. Everyone bowed down saying, "Yes Ms Kosnik" like she was a form of royalty…I stayed well out the way whilst the operation started, poor woman was sixty odd and had Colon Cancer, as it started I was impressed by the massive incision she made, and then Ms Kosnik turns around to me and goes, 'Student'…do you want to scrub in?"

"I hope you said yes," Mary-Claire asked shocked and Colette nodded before sipping her glass of red, "Ms Kosnik is basically Connie Beauchamp."

"Stop interrupting!" Adele shouted, "I'm really interested!"

"So my stories aren't interesting enough?" Harry asked.

"No…you're just arrogant," Mary-Claire sipped at her cocktail again, "Continue."

"I scrub in and I walk over to the open abdomen my reaction was 'wow'," Colette laughed at herself remembering what she was like as a student, "Seeing everything was just amazing, but they all laughed at me."

"I just find if funny that everyone bowed down to her," Adele said, "Did she even know your name?"

"That's my next part she goes to me, 'Sorry I don't know your name' I kind of forgot my name...she was really intimidating and I babbled a bit before spitting out 'Colette'."

"What names went through your head?" Mary-Claire asked curiously and Colette sat back to think, "Don't worry my sister met a celebrity once and called herself Mary, Claire then evnetually got to Orla...so you basically got to witness major surgery in your first year?"

"Only because Anya got me into theatre after the operation I went over to Ms Kosnik and went 'Thank you for the amazing oppertunity!' she turned and said, 'That's OK just tell Selfie's wife she owes me' and then walked off leaving me to remember that I called her husband basically an arrogant prick and then I had to go ask her what Ms Kosnik meant by 'She owes me'."

"What did you do?" Mary-Claire asked curiously.

"I hid in the bathroom for a while as I was really embarrassed before finding Anya, it was then I discovered not only was she married to him they had a kid…which obviously was Zosh. I walked over to Anya and went 'Ms Kosnik says you owe her'. I wondered what was going on turns out I was showing promise that I deserved a reward. As for my judgement on Guy it fed his ego more than anything…that was one of the best experiences in theatre student times I had experienced. As well as all the wild nights…that's for when I am very drunk."

"Best start filling up your wine glass then," Harry said cheekily before he stood up to go for a wee, "I want to hear more about your wild days."

"It was a long time ago, it's a good job social networks like Facebook and Instagram didn't exist then," Colette sighed heavily before thinking back to how much had changed since Anya had died, as pretty much if it hadn't been for her a lot of the experiences she had got might not have happened, she never would've gotten to even know Zosia so well if it hadn't been for the fact Anya needed her to look after Zosia whilst Guy chose surgery over family and yet even though he was acting like all had happened with Zosia and Jesse was her fault, she was still loyal towards him but that was her all over she was a good nurse, even the years of training and lousy shifts or unfriendly colleagues hadn't put her off caring or being lovely towards patients or friends.

"Yeah well as the sayings goes once you enter Holby you either end up dead, divorced, or running away. No one's safe here; you can check in with only a handbag but you cant check out without emotional baggage. Stay clear of the men," Mary-Claire warned which Colette went quiet at, it was beginning to show she was already carrying baggage: her ex partner had arrived, she had fallen out with Guy and to make it worse she had put her career on the line, was she really going to be happy in Holby?

**A/N: Sorry this didn't turn out as good as I hoped it would, I'm feeling a bit under the weather but I wanted to write this haha. Thank you to Brooke once again :) please review I love to hear opinions :D should I** **carry this on with a few more chapters? Colette telling stories? Please let me know! **


End file.
